Heart Vacany
by DamonXSalvatore
Summary: V/B - this is songfic for how bulma and vegeta said they love each other the way i see it. the song is heart vacancy by the wanted. i dont own a thing apart from my BlackBerry curve lol. and posters of justin bieber


Hey guys! I decided to post this again because I was afraid that I might get reported as someone in a review Death101 – Fox version. I have added more into it so enjoy reading it and review. BTW this is my first EVER fanfic or songfic so plz be nice.

I don't own anything.

_I hear your heart cry for love,_

_But you won't let me make it right._

_You were hurt, but I decided,_

_That you were worth the fight._

_Every night, you lock up,_

_You won't let me come inside._

_But the look in your eyes,_

_As I can turn the tide._

**Vegeta was walking down the halls of Capsule Corp thinking about a certain blue – haired scientist that had captured his heart since he first lay eyes on her on Planet Nemak. No matter how much he tried to think about something else she just kept popping up, even thinking about killing that clown Kakkarot didn't erase her from his head 'this is completely insane why can't I stop thinking about that mouthy female yet so beauti – NO NO I have to stop , oh kami why can't I stop maybe it's because I actually have feelings for her NO that can't possibly be it can it but I'm a Saiyan Prince she isn't worthy of me!' he thought but no matter how many times he told himself that he knew that she was more than worthy. **

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_I can tell you can fit one more._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_I don't care who was there before_**.**

**In Bulma's room she was having the same conversation as Vegeta 'But he's a cold – hearted Murderer he doesn't care about anyone but himself! How am I supposed to tell him I am pregnant with his child he's gonna flip for sure! But I love him and this child. I don't care I'm going to take a risk and tell him how I feel.**

_I hear your heart cry for love,_

_Then you act like there's no room._

_Room for me, or anyone,_

_"Don't disturb" is all I see._

_Close the door, turn the key,_

_On everything that we could be._

_If loneliness would move out,_

_I'd fill the vacancy._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

_This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,_

_Even though I know it well._

_Those no shows, they sure tell,_

_In the way you hold yourself._

_Don't you fret, should you get,_

_Another cancellation._

_Give me a chance I'd make a,_

_Permanent reservation._

**Bulma made it to Vegeta's room and knocked softly she heard a grunt on the other side of the door, she turned the knob and entered the room and saw him sat on a chair staring out the window. **

"**What do you want, Women?" he said gruffly. But Bulma was used to that so she ignored it and walked directly towards him and put her hand softly on his shoulder he stiffened and she pulled her hand back sensing he was uncomfortable with it. "Vegeta…. I need to tell you something important..." she said softly trembling all over. "well, out with it then" he said harshly. "Well, Vegeta, I, I, I L-love y-you…. I'm sorry" she said stuttering. Vegeta froze. 'she loved him? A monster like him who was going to blow her planet up at some point' he thought over what to say then came to agreement. "Women what I am about to say is strictly between me and you no one is to know of it not even Kakkarot's mate, got it?... I love you too…. Now shut up" he said. Bulma turned around and faced him. "Really?" she asked. "Yes" he replied surprisingly calm. She jumped and hugged him kissing his cheak.**

_I can tell you can fit one more._

_Open up make a brand new start,_

_I don't care who's stayed before._

_I hear your heart cry for love,_

_Then you act like there's no room._

_Room for me, or anyone,_

_"Don't disturb" is all I see._

_Close the door, turn the key,_

_On everything that we could be._

_If loneliness would move out,_

_I'd fill the vacancy._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

"**Vegeta I'm pregnant" she said. "Again? Wasn't one brat enough, women?" he asked jokingly. "It's your fault Veggie-Chan" she said smiling. He frowned at the nickname but smirked anyway knowing it was his fault. **

**When I, talk to you, on the phone,**

**Listen close.**

_I hear your heart cry for love,_

_Then you act like there's no room._

_Room for me, or anyone,_

_"Don't disturb" is all I see._

_Close the door, turn the key,_

_On everything that we could be._

_If loneliness would move out,_

_I'd fill the vacancy._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

**Author Note: That was the lyrics to Heart Vacancy by The Wanted , it was pointless really but plz plz review anyway I'm new here maybe you guys can give me some inspiration on a new story that I am thinking of writing. BTW that was after Trunks was born and she's pregnant with Bra/Bulla. Tell me what you think in the review thank you!**

**R&R **

**Peace **

**CherLloydFan**


End file.
